


(can’t) fight the feeling

by uojs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Breeding, Collars, Come Swallowing, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Degredation Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Verbal Humiliation, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uojs/pseuds/uojs
Summary: it’s been too long since he’s had cock, fake or real inside of him. and he doesn’t feelright.he doesn’t feel like himself, doesn’t feel whole without a hard cock splitting him in two or a long dick tearing his throat apart.ortaeyong has the best night of his life.





	(can’t) fight the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> first story in this fandom and on this account,, let’s go!

 

it’s cold.

the room is enclosed and dark, small enough to make a man with claustrophobia go into panic. the brick walls, crepuscular and pristine seem to be closing in on him, the coolness of the room making this feeling even worse. he squirms uneasily, the metallic table he’s laying on freezing his uncovered back. he moves his head, the collar around his neck tight and pleasant. the chain connected in the little hoop in the middle of his collar droops off the table, the long ends swaying against the floor every time he moves. he’s not bound to the table, but he almost feels as if he should be, it would make the experience better, perhaps.

the room is barren, all except for the table he lays on and the fluorescent light above him. the room is dark, but not dark enough to make him unable to see. the barely there lights are comforting yet foreboding, a mixture he would never expect to go together.

his own nakedness doesn’t unsettle him, neither does the hardness of his cock. as he peers down at it, he takes the time to appreciate the redness of his head, the paleness of the base, the small faint blue veins running down the length. his tiny thighs shake from the cold, and his fingers tremble as he whimpers, his own hormones invading his senses alarmingly.

johnny should’ve been here by now, where _was_ he? why was he making him wait so _long_?

he leans back against the table, his delicate pink hair falling into his eyes peacefully. his fingers, dainty and long, rest against his pelvis awkwardly. he watches as his cock jumps, aching to be touched and relieved of all pressure. his earlier claustrophobia is all but gone as he watches beads of precome escape the tip, rolling down his length and dropping onto his thighs. the warmness of it startles him, and his body jerks. he half expects the collar around his neck to tighten, to force his body back down onto the table, but then he remembers that no one is there to hold it, and his loneliness grows.

his fingers slide down, itching towards that one spot, that one spot he shouldn’t be touching. he can’t help it, johnny isn’t here and he needs something. he had been promised a good night, a fantastic night, instead he’s stuck in a small, cold room, naked and horny, no one here to fuck him senseless.

the thought of being fucked, christ it makes his hole clench in need and his mouth part in agony. it’s been too long since he’s had cock, fake or real inside of him. and he doesn’t feel right. he doesn’t feel like himself, doesn’t feel whole without a hard cock splitting him in two or a long dick tearing his throat apart.

his fingers are so close, so fucking close. the moment passes in slow motion, and a satisfied gasp escapes his pink lips when his hands finally make contact.

“don’t you fucking dare,” a commanding voice rings throughout the room. it’s him, his precious daddy, so kind and intimidating, so thoughtful, so amazing in every which way that taeyong damn near cries at the sound of his voice.

he knows an order when he hears one, so he quickly let’s go, his eyes scoping out the source of the voice. it’s johnny, standing in front of the door with his arms crossed, midnight hair pushed out of his eyes. he’s wearing nothing but slacks, his chest exposed and his tight abdomen on sight for taeyong and taeyong only to see. he looks so fucking good, so powerful and authoritative that it makes his legs snap shut in pleasure, his cock oozing with precome and his mouth salivating.

johnny walks forward, a smirk painting his full pink lips. he’s so cocky, so arrogant and handsome and taeyong is so lucky. he stops at the end of the table near taeyong’s feet, bowing his head as he lifts a finger to trace against taeyong’s calf. his touch is warm, comforting, and his body relaxes as he takes a deep breath in.

“you couldn’t wait, hm, baby?” johnny asks, shaking his head disappointingly. taeyong nearly cries at his tone of voice, unhappy and upset and it hurts to hear him sound so pained.

“i─i couldn’t wait anymore. you were ta─taking so long,” taeyong mutters, tears bubbling in his eyes, he refuses to let them fall though.

“i was taking too long?” johnny asks, his eyebrow arching. he leans forward, his smooth fingers pressing onto the table and lifting his body up. his knees connect with the table, and now they’re both on it. johnny is so big, so tall as he crawls over taeyong, his face right above his. he’s so much bigger than taeyong that it’s intimidating.

taeyong doesn’t respond, and johnny sighs, tutting under his breath. he crawls forward even more, taeyong sucking in a breath when johnny spreads his legs and puts his knees on each side of taeyong’s shoulders, his crotch right in his face. it’s hard not to look, impossible even when his monster of a cock is right in his face. it’s bulging, begging to be taken out ever since johnny walked into the room. and johnny must be able to tell how hungry taeyong is, for he presses one hand against his throbbing cock and squeezes.

“you know, even though you just gave me attitude, i’m in a giving mood today. i’ve seen you staring, you want to eat, right baby?” johnny teases, hand still clutching his cock as he teasingly rocks his hips forward and backwards, taeyong’s lips darting outward every time his dick is near.

a pitiful whine leaves taeyong’s lips, and all he can do is nod, sweat brewing on his forehead as the room suddenly becomes stifling. his lips part as his head leans forward slightly, the hotness of his breath going through the material of johnny’s slacks and making contact with his cock. johnny licks his lips as he senses the distress taeyong is feeling.

“use your words, taeyong,” johnny says, his voice stern and his eyes glaring. taeyong gulps in response, one lone tear falling down his cheek.

“d─daddy please, please let me suck your cock. give me this one gift please, let me suck your dick daddy. i can make you feel so good, all i want to do is suck you off,” taeyong pleads, red hue blossoming on his cheeks. it dusts over his nose and crawls down his neck, his embarrassment is so obvious that johnny smirks.

“all you want to do? so you just want to suck daddy’s cock? you don’t want daddy’s dick anywhere else? maybe someplace like,” johnny pauses for a second as he lifts his finger and moves it behind him. he traces it downward on taeyong’s skin, making him shiver and whimper and plead under his breath. it drifts downward, in between his legs, and taeyong nearly screams when his pointer finger moves between his cheeks and fingers at his hole, gaping wet and begging for cock. his finger pushes slightly, sliding in with no resistance that taeyong yelps loudly, his eyes snapping shut as his body overheats. “someplace like here?” johnny finishes his sentence, his eyes shimmering with glee as he stares in awe at taeyong’s clear frustration intertwined with pleasure.

“i─i want it there, i want your dick there daddy,” taeyong says, his eyes still snapped shut. johnny is now thrusting his one finger lightly, his position slightly awkward as his body faces taeyong’s front, and his one arm bends backward. it’s awkward and must be uncomfortable, but johnny doesn’t show it. instead he continues his light, almost agonizing thrusts that do more to hurt and tease than cause actual pleasure. even still, taeyong can feel it bubbling in his stomach, can feel it pushing out of his throat, aching to be released. he’s almost over the edge, he’s so close, so close, so close─

johnny releases his finger suddenly, smiling sinisterly as taeyong’s eyes snap open in fury. his lips part as he whines like a child, his hips thrusting as he searches for release. his tiny cock jumps, now red all the way as the tip leaks precome. johnny laughs at him, flicking his cock playfully and twisting his body to its normal position.

“don’t lie, taeyong. if you know you want something, just say it,” his daddy says, hand moving quickly to unzip his pants. taeyong barely has time to catch his breath, to wipe the tears leaking from his eyes, to snap his legs shut and thrust lightly in search for some type of friction, when his head is being lifted roughly, his jaw forced opened by firm fingers, and his mouth is invaded by something familiar and big.

it’s johnny’s cock, now resting on his tongue and scraping against his teeth. johnny throws his head back, rocking his hips rapidly in and out, in and out. it’s so sudden, much too quick, and taeyong gags, his nostrils flailing as spit builds up around his lips and his eyes flutter quickly. the pace with which johnny is going is blinding, and he can barely catch his breath.

his tongue moves along johnny’s base, feeling the veins flutter and the muscles flex inside of his mouth. he wraps his mouth around it securely, placing his hands flat on the table so that he can steady both himself and the rocking table properly. with every thrust johnny’s cock hits the back of his throat, and it hurts. it burns like nothing ever before and he cries, tears rolling down his face and wetting his neck. he’s never been throat fucked like this before, never so suddenly, so when his arms give out and his head hits the table with a thud, he sees black for a split second before he’s back at it.

johnny stops his pace quickly, his hips frozen as he stares at taeyong crying, his mouth stuffed with cock and his eyes glazed over. at the speed of light, johnny removes his cock from taeyong’s mouth and bends over, his hand cupping taeyong’s cheek lovingly and wiping some of the tears there.

“what color?” he asks quietly, his eyes concerned as he hears taeyong trying to catch his breath rapidly.

“g─green!” taeyong shouts, his voice gravelly. his lips are bruised and purple, his entire jaw covered in spit and precome. he looks like a proper whore, johnny’s whore. so he takes his word for it, leaning back into his former position. he waits for taeyong this time, waits for his signal for him to return into his mouth. when the signal comes in form of a rapid, quick paced nod, johnny lifts and holds the back of taeyong’s head with one hand, and forces his mouth open and slips inside again, this time much slower.

taeyong has time to properly enjoy it now, his tongue sliding over the tip of johnny’s cock as his his thrust. the feel of a hard cock in his mouth, after weeks without one, is joyous. he feels invigorated, feels genuinely happy as his throat relaxes and johnny pushes his cock all the way down, his nose buried in chocolate brown pubic hair. feels reborn again as he breathes in deeply, inhaling johnny’s manly musk (white chocolate and expensive cologne). this, this is the best form of pleasure. knowing that he can make his daddy so full of emotions, knowing that he’s giving his daddy pleasure, is the easiest way to an orgasm.

johnny grunts in exertion, his eyes closing as his fingers cling to the back of taeyong’s head, his nails digging in harshly. taeyong makes no noise though, instead trying is hardest to bob his head in his awkward position. johnny’s eyes snap open, a blazing fury and impatience behind his obsidian gaze. in a quick motion, he grasps the sides of taeyong’s head roughly, and fucks into his mouth, going balls deep in taeyong’s throat. taeyong’s eyes widen, his gags echoing throughout the empty room. johnny’s pace is relentless, not like before where he was rough just to be rough. no, here, he’s rough because he’s impatient, he’s searching for an orgasm that is avoiding him, that’s been avoiding him for days. they’re both on edge, both horny as fuck.

his throat burns once again as johnny fucks into his throat, his nose meeting pubic hair every second. his eyes tear up again, but this time it’s more pleasurable, johnny’s dick is like heaven as it pistons into his throat, hitting his gag reflex each and every time. his hands are uselessly placed on johnny’s hips, and the mixed noises of his agonized throat and johnny’s frustrated moans echo in his ears, his cock throbbing as he nears his own orgasm.

“fuck! shit, i’m gonna come baby,” johnny shouts, his voice raspy and pained. his hips move at an inhuman speed, and taeyong’s tears wash down his cheeks once more as he smiles around johnny’s cock. “you gonna swallow it all up, huh? you gonna be a good girl for daddy and drink all his come?”

at his words, taeyong’s body flushes a deep crimson hue. his cheeks are dusted a slight purple from loss of air, and he’s at the brink of passing out when johnny finally comes with a grunt, spurts of white deliciousness swimming down his throat and into his belly. he drinks it down thankfully, trying his best to swallow it all. but unfortunately, some of it trickles down the side of his mouth, dripping down his chin. he’s sure he looks filthy, cock stuffed down his throat and come staining his fucked lips. he feels filthy, but it’s good. he deserves it, he likes it, likes johnny’s come on his body and johnny’s cock resting on his tongue.

johnny watches taeyong swallow his climax with a tired smirk, and when he pulls out with a sated sigh his smirk is still on his red lips. he stares at taeyong then, who’s tongue darts out to swipe at the come he missed. he reaches forward fondly and ruffles his sweaty hair, taeyong pouting cutely. as he leans back, he comes into contact with another thing that’s wet: taeyong’s cock. not that you can really call it that, it’s so little it’s barely there. intrigued by its hardness, johnny reaches a hand forward and flicks at it again. taeyong hisses and clenches his teeth together, lifting his head to stare at johnny as he teases him.

johnny once again flicks it, taeyong closing his head and clenching his jaw even harder. he takes his pointer finger and his thumb, and wraps it around taeyong’s cock, jerking it up and down slightly. taeyong’s so sensitive that he yelps loudly, reaching a hand outwards and pushing johnny’s hand away, his face flushed and embarrassed.

“s─stop,” he pleads, voice trembling as he leans forward, breaths stunted and his chest moving up and down quickly. johnny raises an eyebrow questioningly, licking his lips and staring at taeyong between his fallen bangs.

“what? i can’t touch your pretty little clit?” johnny asks. at this taeyong bows his head, sniffling and raising a hand to wipe his tears.

“hurts,” he simply says, voice hoarse and quiet. he’s so pitiful, so pathetic that johnny tuts sympathetically under his breath, staring down at his sad little cock and shaking his head sadly. he does leave taeyong’s cock alone though, and instead instructs taeyong to lay on his stomach.

first though, he must get off the table, which he does. when he watches taeyong maneuver himself onto his stomach, he’s reminded of the tight collar with the chain attached to it. it’s arousing, seeing taeyong flushed and collared up, watching him follow all of johnny’s orders without question. he’s perfect, so submissive it’s almost depressing.

taeyong lays on his stomach, his cock against the cold table, the table that’s now wet with liquids. his cock hurts when touched he’s so horny, and he can feel his hole gape open and closed when johnny’s slender fingers open his legs slightly. he’s on edge, goosebumps raising on his skin as he waits for what’s next. his throat sends flames through his nerves whenever he swallows, but it’s a comforting pain, one that he’d always welcome with open arms.

he jumps when he feels wet lips against his upper thigh, just below the beginning of his ass. the kisses begin to raise, one directly on his cheek and the other on his lower back. it feels good, makes him relaxed as he feels johnny’s love through his tiny kisses. he almost misses when smooth fingers grab at his ass and squeeze almost playfully, johnny’s lips raising into a small smirk as he playfully continues to kiss.

“i love your tiny ass,” johnny groans loudly, his words ingrained in taeyong’s mind. “so pretty.”

he raises then, hand still on taeyong’s ass. his one hand is removed and then returned again, a slender finger running down in between his cheeks. it’s alarming, how sensitive he is when he’s been deprived of an orgasm. his fingers avoid taeyong’s hole, where he wants it the most, and he thrusts his hips upward wantonly, a whine escaping his bruised lips. only his whine turns into a pained scream when the same hand that was caressing him comes barreling down on his ass in a harsh smack! he pants, turning back to see that johnny is glowering at him, eyes fierce and lips set in a straight line.

“you know what you did wrong, i won’t tell you not to do it again, got it?” he asks, voice low and powerful, and taeyong shrinks under the immense power johnny is putting on display. submissively, he bows his head, forehead resting on the table as he fights back a sob.

“y─yes,” taeyong mutters, lip trembling. he shouts again when johnny delivers him another smack, this one sharper and causing a red mark to appear on his ass. he can’t hold back his tears this time, running down his cheeks and into his gaping mouth. he licks his lips and rests his cheek on the table, chin pushed down against the top of his chest. johnny tuts under his breath, hand squeezing his ass painfully hard.

“yes what?” he asks, voice dripping with disappointment.

“y─yes daddy!” taeyong shouts, holding back his sobs. johnny coos slightly, rubbing at his ass comfortingly, right where he had previous spanked. the light pressure of johnny’s hand stings, but it helps calm his nerves down.

“you cry so much, taeyong,” johnny says simply, finger returning to caressing down his crack, avoiding his hole, which is audibly wet as it opens and closes in search for something. surprisingly, as he strokes down once again, his finger this time slips inside with no resistance, already knuckle deep before taeyong even really realizes what’s going on. he gasps loudly, hips raising once more, mouth opening in pleasure. christ, one finger is enough to make him almost fucking come.

“do i even have to prep you?” johnny questions as he lazily pushes his finger in and out, one hand grasping taeyong’s hips and holding them down, “you’re so loose from taking the dick of any guy who even looks at you.”

taeyong swallows his own spit and responds quietly, “only you.”

johnny arches an eyebrow, movements stilling “what?”

“only you. only want you.”

at his words johnny softens, a small adorable smile blossoming on his lips. he bows his head to stop the blush from showing, and responds with usual confidence, “that’s right. no matter how many dicks you take, you’re still my whore, my fuckhole.”

taeyong nods his head nonsensically, his sweat building as he waits for johnny to finally fuck him. he continues to fuck him with one finger, pushing in and out in a lazy rhythm. the hand on his ass squeezes every time his finger pushes in, and the combination of the two make taeyong suck in a harsh breath, his jaw clenching and his fingers gripping at the sides of the table. it’s not enough, the slow pace of johnny’s one finger, it’s not enough and he needs more, needs more or else he’ll explode with need.

“p─please, daddy. please fuck my hole with your dick, please,” taeyong pleads loudly, his voice begging and humiliated. his tongue feels heavy in his mouth when he speaks, and he whines before he talks again when johnny’s finger stills once more, “use me. use me for your pleasure daddy, just fuck me please.”

he can practically feel when johnny brings to smirk, can feel the confidence oozing off of him in waves. he literally does feel as his finger slides out of him, his hand lifting from his ass. his ears twitch as he hears the telltale sound of material falling to the floor.

“ah, i love hearing you beg, taeyongie,” johnny says, his voice deep and clear. he pushes himself onto the table, behind taeyong’s spread legs. his hands settle ioto taeyong’s ass for only a moment, as if he’s cherishing this moment. then with both hands he spreads taeyong’s ass, his hole on display for his lustful eyes to see. “you’re so wet, taeyongie. so wet for my cock, you’re that desperate, huh?”

taeyong bites on his bottom lip and doesn’t respond, instead he lifts his head, tendrils of wet, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead. he licks his lips, once, twice, and ignores his cock, which is still throbbing and crimson red from being ignored for an hour. it’s only been an hour, and yet it feels as if it’s been forever since he’s waited for johnny to even touch him. this game they’re playing, while at the beginning had been fun and enjoyable, had descended into a manifestation of pain, agony, and need. taeyong doesn’t ever want to go this long without a proper fuck ever again.

he feels johnny rise and settle himself above taeyong, his one hand raising his hips until his position is higher, tiny cock dripping precome in between his legs. he’s commanded to push his legs forward as well, his slender thighs touching his abdomen. he can feel johnny’s cock then, the tip touching his lower back, tickling the beginnings of his ass. it’s been so long, sucking cock is a privilege, a privilege he never wants to be stripped of, but nothing compares to being fucked. nothing compares to being impaled by a monster cock over and over again.

with his eyes wide open and his hands gripping the table for dear life, his mouth lets out a piercing scream when johnny places both hands on his petite shoulders, and positions his cock right where taeyong’s hole is, and thrusts, his cock going balls deep in one rapid motion.

johnny growls out loud as he thrusts without warning, hips pistoning wildly. the table moves with his ministrations, his thighs slapping against taeyong’s loudly, the noise filthy and arousing. taeyong’s eyes roll back into his head, the whites of his eyes glistening with pleasured tears. his legs give out below him as his body becomes slack, and johnny groans out as he fixes his position to accommodate for taeyong moving his. he’s being fucked so relentlessly, so brutally, it’s all he’s ever wanted.

saliva drips from his bottom lip onto the table, pooling around his jaw and wetting his chin. it’s so fucking good, johnny’s cock hitting that sweet spot immediately, almost instinctively. his orgasm comes soon after, almost as if his daddy’s dick hit the switch that lit his orgasm on fire. it ripples in his stomach and shoots straight to his cock, which erupts in strips of white, painting his abdomen and smearing onto the table. it’s so good it hurts, and he cries out loud, his sobs loud and pitiful. johnny laughs at this, his cock still thrusting in and out, in and out, hitting spots inside of taeyong he didn’t even know he had.

“look at you!” johnny yells, voice laced with power and lust. “look at you, covered in come. this is what you were made for, to be my fuckhole! this is what you were born to do, to serve my cock.” his thrusts become wilder and more uncontrolled as he speaks, spit flying in the air.

“yes!” taeyong responds, his voice hoarse from his earlier throat fucking and the repeated crying and yelling, “yes! i’m your fuckhole daddy. fuck me, fuck me!”

“my whore!” johnny belows, groaning like an animal. the sounds echoing throughout the room are obscene, skin slapping against skin and cries mixing with manly moans, “you’re my whore, nothing but my whore.”

taeyong meets johnny’s thrusts in tandem, his small ass bouncing as it meets johnny’s hips. his dick is so big, so big he feels like he’s being split in two. he deserves this though, deserves to be fucked like a cheap slut because he is, he is a cheap slut and he loves it.

his mouth opens in a silent scream when a particular thrust makes his whole body jerk forward, and the following do the exact same. his body springs forward with each powerful thrust, and he feels johnny grab ahold of the forgotten chain connected to the collar and tug, the tight pull forcing his head back. his teary eyes meet johnny’s frenzied jade ones, and he comes in tune with johnny, cock throbbing pathetically as it forces strips of lackluster come onto the table. when he comes it actually pains him more than pleasures him, but he gains enough pleasure from johnny’s rough thrusts.

when johnny usually comes it’s with a gargled groan, hips stilling as his cock pulses inside of taeyong. usually, that’s how he comes. this time, it’s different.

this time, johnny climaxes with a shout, his jaw clenching as he rides out the powerful wave. his hips stutter, but he continues to thrust, tugging on taeyong’s collar even more. his bruised throat gags at the tightness, but he doesn’t bother to try and claw at it, instead he meets johnny’s hurried hips, limp cock jumping as his body is forced upwards. he’s so tiny that johnny’s cock basically is holding him upwards, as well as the collar that has him in a chokehold. his tears run down his cheeks, and he knows that his eyes will hurt tomorrow with the way he’s been crying.

johnny’s thrusts are rougher now, cock stabbing at taeyong’s insides as he comes. he’s so rough that the come spills out, some of it being collected on the base of johnny’s cock and the other flying out into the air. it’s so filthy, so dirty and taeyong supposes it says something about him, because he loves it. loves this feeling of being used by a big cock, loves the feeling of the stiff collar around his neck choking him. loves johnny’s growls in his ear, making his back shiver with arousal. he loves the feeling of johnny coming inside of him, his hot seed filling his belly with unborn kids. it’s enough to almost make him come again.

“shit, shit, shit!” johnny expels, hips slowing and his hold on the collar loosening. taeyong falls forward onto his hands, catching his breath in harsh pants that hurt his chest. saliva falls from his lips, but he ignores it, eyes blinking swiftly. johnny curses again, cock softening inside of taeyong. he’s dirty, his dick covered in come. taeyong is dirty, his whole being littered in fluids. he can feel the come dripping down his legs, can feel it pooled inside of him, can feel it on his hole.

“such a good pussy, taeyong. so lucky to have you,” johnny says softly, his hands gently caressing taeyong’s ass, almost lovingly. he pulls out slowly, and taeyong gasps at the abrupt emptiness. johnny’s seed spills out of him, flowing down his hole and cascading against his thighs. it drips onto the table in increments, and johnny moans once more at the sight. his lone finger pushes forward and swipes at taeyong’s thigh, collecting some come onto the tip of his finger. taeyong is confused for a millisecond until johnny maneuvers his body and puts the finger in front of taeyong’s face, the come slowly dribbling from his finger onto the table.

“come on,” johnny rasps, jerking the finger so that it touches taeyong’s lips. it smears against his bottom one, the thick seed warm in temperature, “suck my finger, princess.”

and taeyong does, he opens his mouth and sucks on johnny’s finger like it’s the sweetest treat. johnny’s come tastes like salt, like salt and pineapples, a sweet and sour concoction that has taeyong moaning. johnny watches taeyong suck the come off his finger in awe, his dick swelling once more. it’s noticed, if the way taeyong’s eyes drift downwards and widen is any indication. johnny removes his finger from taeyong’s mouth, and bends down so that they’re face to face. he extends his finger and curls it around a lock of wet, pink hair. taeyong’s eyes are loving and warm-hearted when johnny whispers lowly.

“down for round two, babygirl?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really really hope y’all enjoyed this, johnyong is one of my fav nct ships and i’m really loving sub taeyong so expect more of those two!


End file.
